


月は美しく

by LordMoonkin



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMoonkin/pseuds/LordMoonkin
Summary: 梗概：融入了現實物料的我流町赤偽戀愛紀實，皆為個人腦補。如有雷同，純屬巧合。備註：標題來自SHE'S同名歌曲
Relationships: 町田啓太/赤楚衛二
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	月は美しく

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己也沒想到竟然會想寫町赤，畢竟本人都那樣了XD  
> 不過既然靈感來了就寫吧，反而黑安寫了一半就擱置好久了QQ

「啊啊，好久不見！」  
「好久不見。」  
「是啊，你好嗎？」  
「很好唷。」  
「嗯⋯⋯意外地真的好久不見了呢。」  
「確實好久不見了呢。」  
「感覺差不多隔了兩週吧？」  
「啊⋯⋯大概是這樣吧，感覺過了很久呢。欸，最近好嗎？」  
「剛說過很好啦，你呢？」  
「我也很好。」

睽違兩週再見到町田，赤楚壓抑不住內心的喜悅，他已經有意識地盡力不把雀躍表現在臉上了。但是當螢幕上的町田對他ㄧ笑，赤楚能感到自己的臉頰馬上熱了起來，腦子瞬間一片空白，不知道自己都說了些什麼，被町田取笑了才知道他重複地向他問好。  
啊，線上竟然有好幾萬人看到他的糗狀。明明已經做好心理準備的，但是一看到町田那帥氣的臉龐，他原先想好的內容就忘得一乾二淨。還好他馬上想到眼鏡的話題，和町田平順地聊了幾分鐘，總算能夠好好地進行這次直播的流程。  
不過當町田試圖想提起有關第七集的話題，赤楚突然領略到了對方的意圖。

殺青時，町田明確向他表達過歡迎約自己去吃飯，不過他一直沒有付諸行動。他害怕當他們都出戲之後，那在他們作為黑澤與安達時所感受到的曖昧氛圍會消失殆盡。要是那樣，他寧願讓自己對町田的記憶停留在他們作為黑澤與安達時是相愛著的一對的美好時光中。  
他知道這只是在逃避，因為就算劇播完了，後續還有其他的宣傳活動，勢必會再見到町田。但在他的想像中，已經脫離了黑澤優一的町田，看向他的眼神不若拍攝期間的柔情蜜意，而是對待同事的合宜眼神，禮貌而疏離。  
他不知道那時候他要怎麼應對，因為他走不出來。  
就算已經出戲，已經不是安達清，而是完完全全的赤楚衛二，他還是⋯⋯還是⋯⋯  
喜歡著町田啓太。  
他知道這很糟糕，是不會得到回報的感情，但他明知道卻無法自抑。只能告訴自己那只是入戲太深的後遺症，時間久了感覺就會淡了。在那之前，他只要發揮演技，不讓町田發現就好了。  
他做得到，當成另一齣戲去演就行，他的角色設定是不能讓同事發現他對其的旖旎想法。這麼說起來倒是有點像黑澤的設定呢，思及此，赤楚不禁苦笑起來。

但是，在兩週前，一切起了翻天覆地的變化。  
殺青後的第一次取材，也是他捧著花束，聽話那個曾經說過不喜歡在外頭待到太晚，所以一般都會回絕邀約的町田，對他說著「結束後也來約我吃飯吧。」，那之後的第一次見面。  
「最近很忙嗎？都沒有跟我聯繫，有點寂寞呢。」町田的第一句話這麼說著。  
他沒聽錯吧？  
赤楚驚訝地睜大了眼看向町田，帥氣依舊的他，他的眼神完全沒有變。是他熟悉的——黑澤看著安達的眼神。但是都過了這麼久，町田應該早就出戲了才對啊。赤楚腦中一片混亂，本能地接著對方的話說了下去。  
「啊，是，工作的部份……」  
他也不知道自己在說些什麼，不過町田仍然像之前一樣能夠很好地接住他。  
「啊，有新工作了嗎，很好呢！」  
「⋯⋯謝謝。」  
町田像是完全沒察覺他的異狀似的，依舊對他微笑著，赤楚也就跟著笑了起來，瞬間好像又回到了還在拍攝期間的當時。  
是不是⋯⋯既然町田說了因為沒被約而感到寂寞⋯⋯是不是他可以期待其實町田也有那麼一點喜歡自己？  
不是作為安達，而是赤楚衛二？

「那個……」赤楚琢磨著到底如何開口才好，但在確認町田的心意之前，還是得先確認他到底是不是還以黑澤的身份在對待自己吧？他不希望讓町田以為他還沈浸在他們之間的「黑澤安達家家酒」遊戲之中。  
「我想……」赤楚鼓起勇氣看向町田，發現對方的眼神中蘊含著期待，彷彿知道他想講什麼，而且已經等了很久似的。  
「不好意思，町田さん、赤楚さん，請過來這邊！」工作人員朝他們這邊大聲喊著，拍攝已經準備就緒，就等著他們兩個主角了。  
町田低聲說道：「我們結束後再說吧，嗯？」  
「啊……好的。」赤楚微微臉紅，「工作重要，工作重要。」他急忙說著，吐出的詞句含糊成一團。  
町田打趣笑著，「走吧。」  
輕柔的笑聲鑽入耳裡，讓赤楚覺得連耳根都開始紅了起來。而町田示意讓他走在前頭，他不好意思再多看町田一眼，便低著頭快步往場中走去。

「大家辛苦了——」町田和赤楚異口同聲地說著。說完，町田看了身旁的赤楚一眼，又環顧了四下一會之後才悄聲說：「等等我到你的休息室，再繼續說吧。」  
「啊……好的。」赤楚也跟著小聲回答。  
町田在他背上拍了兩下，就率先大步往休息室走去。  
赤楚疑惑地看著町田的背影，有種似乎有什麼事超出了他的掌握的感覺。

門上傳來敲門聲，那幾下叩叩聲簡直直擊了他的心臟。「請……」一開口赤楚才發現他的嗓音啞得可以，因為緊張而口乾舌燥，他清清喉嚨，才順利說出「請進」兩個字。  
_啊啊，就算是卸完妝的町田，也是很帥氣呢。_ 赤楚暗自想著。  
站在門口的町田，微微偏著頭說道：「怎麼了，怎麼這樣看我？」  
深怕被町田發現他在想什麼，赤楚頭搖的像波浪鼓似的。「在想町田くん說不定不會過來了。」  
「欸，為什麼？」町田驚訝的表情太過誇張，他邊說邊走到赤楚旁的椅子坐下。「赤楚くん竟然是這樣想我的嗎？我有點受傷了。」  
「啊，不是的！」 _剛剛幹嘛那樣講啊，這要怎麼解釋呢？_ 「我……我……」  
「沒事啦，開個玩笑。」看到赤楚不自覺地噘起嘴，町田的笑容咧得更開。「你想跟我說什麼？」  
「嘛……就是……」赤楚的眼睛咕溜轉著，就是不敢看眼前的人。  
「不管赤楚くん說什麼，我都會好好回應的唷。」  
一聽到這句話，赤楚才正眼看向町田。那副一直以來都熟悉而溫柔的容貌，現正傳達著不言而喻的鼓勵。  
赤楚突然想起安達告白的場景，他回想著當時的心情，除了緊張、忐忑以外，更多的是，為了不失去黑澤只展現給安達的笑容，必須將心意好好地傳達出去才行。  
這給了赤楚說出口的勇氣，而且他有種感覺，如果他不先主動踏出這一步的話，就不會開始了。  
「町田くん！」  
赤楚正色，中氣十足地喊出他的名字，讓町田也跟著不自覺坐正。  
「はい！」  
「你對我很好、很溫柔，不管我說什麼奇怪的話，你都能很好地理解，讓我覺得你真的是很棒的人。不過我想大概你對每個人都是這樣子吧……但透過小野塚くん我才知道你並不是對每個人都這樣子的。那我又覺得那只是你作為黑澤對安達的樣子，但是今天……殺青已經過去了那麼久，但是你對我的態度都沒有變……所以……所以，我想問的是……你這樣對待的對象究竟是安達清還是赤楚衛二？」

赤楚講得又急又快，像是想把腦中的一團混亂一股腦地全部塞給町田。整個過程中町田都靜靜地聽著，沒有打斷他的陳述。  
「嗯……」町田摩挲著下巴，「我就知道你會這樣呢。」  
「欸？」赤楚像是沒有預料到這樣子的回答，而疑惑地欸出聲。  
「不過我很高興你問了喔！」町田將椅子拖得離赤楚更近了些，沉聲說著，「我啊，只要是在鏡頭之外的時候都是以町田啓太的身份在對待赤楚くん喔，一直都是只以町田啓太而已。」  
「真的？」赤楚整個人瞬間差點從椅子上彈起，「我也——」他語調高昂，但卻被町田按在他膝蓋的手給打斷。  
「等等，」町田的情緒沒有因為赤楚的雀躍而跟著起伏，而是冷靜地說著，「但是你呢，你想清楚了嗎？」  
「當然——」  
「別急著回答，這麼吧。」町田偏頭想了一下，「工作人員應該有通知你，我們11/26要錄製副音軌的事情？」  
「嗯，有啊。」赤楚一臉為何突然轉移話題的表情答道。  
「剛好就是兩週後，到時候你再回答我的問題，這段時間你就好好思考一下，你回答之後會對你的生活造成什麼影響。」  
「影響？」  
町田露出個旁人會以憐愛形容之的表情看著一臉疑惑又不滿的赤楚，「我不知道你想像過沒，有也好，沒有也罷。總之這兩週，我們都回去好好想過之後，到時候再來討論，如何？」  
既然町田都這樣說了，赤楚也沒有否決的道理，他乖順地點點頭。  
赤楚突然想起什麼似地問道：「欸，所以這兩週都不要聯絡的意思嗎？」  
町田狀似思考，「嗯……這麼說也是呢，那就先不要吧。」  
「怎麼這樣！」赤楚不滿地喊道。  
「你之前也沒有聯絡我啊。」町田說得理直氣壯。  
「那，那是因為……」  
理由無法說出口，赤楚也不知道該怎麼接下去。正苦惱著，町田站起身，說：「今天先這樣吧，很抱歉我晚一點還有工作，不能再陪你聊了。」  
「唔，嗯。」  
因為町田已經站起來，赤楚只能抬頭看他，而他們對視的一瞬間，町田伸手過來就在他頭上輕拍了兩下。而那瞬間町田似乎也被自己的動作給嚇了一跳，連忙對他笑了一下，就往外走了出去。  
而赤楚在心中吶喊， _他到底是什麼意思？！_

_-TBC-_

**Author's Note:**

> 寫得比較倉促，所以可能還會回頭改。


End file.
